


Swatted

by mackerelmore, WorldWar3D



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, M/M, Orgy, Other, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmore/pseuds/mackerelmore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldWar3D/pseuds/WorldWar3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan put his hands in the air. He knew exactly what sick prank was in store for him, or so he thought. What he thought was a case of swatting was far from it. His hands were cuffed behind his back as a gruff voice yelled "Get on the floor!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swatted

Jordan put his hands in the air. He knew exactly what sick prank was in store for him, or so he thought. What he thought was a case of swatting was far from it. His hands were cuffed behind his back as a gruff voice yelled "Get on the floor!"

Jordan submissively obeyed. A foot pressed his head hard against the floor. The three armed men had him pinned to the ground. Jordan was absolutely humiliated, but this was far from the end of his torture. A rough hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head off the floor. Jordan turned to look up at the man only to see an erect cock staring back at him. Before he could blink cum covered his face, it was sour like old milk. He heard a familiar, deep moan. 

Before he could even look up in bewilderment to match the face to the voice his head was thrusted into another mans crotch. A cock entered his mouth. Jordan teased the cock slit with his tongue as warm, sticky cum filled his entire mouth. Jordan pulled away and began to hesitantly tug the wet cock. It was warm, red and throbbing under Jordan's rough touch. His gaze drifted upwards to see Aleksandr's dark, deep eyes staring passionately back at the submissive little boy. 

"Call me daddy, naughty little boy" Aleksandr gruffed.

Jordan hesitated, still shocked by what was happening. Aleksandr grabbed Jordan by the hair and got on level with him. His piercing gaze intimidated Jordan, who was still cuffed, on his knees and covered in cum. Jordan had never seen Aleksandr like this before.

"I didn't hear you" He gruffed.

"What the fuck, asshole" James exclaimed, "It's my turn now."

"Your turn?" Aleksandr gruffed teasingly, "You never say that about me."

"Shut up commie" James mocked the lanky Russian boy.

"Fuck you, choc chip"

James wrapped his arms around the boys waist as he pulled him in for a rough, dominating kiss. Aleksandr's lips were wet and quivering under the fight against James' rough, warm lips. James pushed his tongue into his mouth with great force. Aleksandr whimpered under James’ strong grasp.

“You little boys sure know how to excite me,” The third man said “why don’t you clean Batdaddy’s streets of Gotham with your tongue.”

Jordan turned around to look at the talking man only to find out it was Dan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a work in progress


End file.
